


From Darkness, Light

by shit-escalates (Schm0use)



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schm0use/pseuds/shit-escalates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia must make a choice between what is easy, and what is right.</p><p>Spoilers for Golden Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Darkness, Light

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic written for a friend experiencing some tough times.

Virginia looked down at the three unmarked headstones before her and felt her decision form. It had been such a long time coming. She had fought, and fought, and this had been the result. Her mother, dead. Her father, and brother, killed by their own flesh and blood.

It could not go on.

All she had wanted to do was protect them from a world that wanted to destroy them – but they had never done the same for her. Instead, they had devoured themselves. She had walked among her fallen friends, and pulled her own father's body from where it lay, discarded. This was how their world treated them. Whether they loved or hated, struggled for or against, this was always how things would end.

She would leave that world behind. There was a new one waiting for her, one that wanted to change. A world where she was free to fight not only for others, but for herself as well. One where someone loved her, as she was, but also as she aspired to be. All she had to do now was rescue him – but if there was anyone worth saving, it was that fool of a man. She allowed herself a smile.

The hardest thing Virginia had ever had to do was turn her back on three graves. But she knew now that sometimes doing what was right wasn't always easy.

The graves were unmarked, because the Golds did not believe in life after death – only glory during life. But she wanted to live for more than glory. She wanted to live for love.

She wanted to live for herself.

 


End file.
